Calm Before The Storm
by JustLikeFirex
Summary: Set approx 20 years prior to current Coronation Street. Michelle returns home from a holiday with Dean and has a huge surprise in store when she meets up with Carla, with their lives seeming perfect, is there tragedy ahead?


**So this was just an idea that came randomly to me, and I thought i'd do a quick one shot to cure some boredom. Hope you enjoy! I wanted to do a story about when the Connors were younger, I have guessed some the ages by guessing what we have been told on Corrie over the years, only difference is I have made Carla and Michelle friends, for this fic to work. This will be a possibly two parter.**

 _"Hey babe, we landed this morning, you free for a catch up tonight? X"_

Carla read the text from Michelle and smiled, it had been a whole week that she had been without her best friend, and if she was honest, she felt like she had lost an arm. Her and Paul had offered to have Ryan for the week, whilst Michelle and Dean had gone off to Spain to celebrate their wedding anniversary. It was crazy that Michelle was only 25, yet was already celebrating hers and Deans seventh wedding anniversary and they were still going strong. Ryan was nearly 10 and had loved spending the week with his auntie and uncle but they had all missed them and couldn't wait to see them again today.

 _"Definitely. See you soon, hope i'm not going to be jealous of your tan ;) xx"_

Later that day, Carla and Michelle met up in their local, Carla had moved in with Paul and was thoroughly enjoying living in an area where she didn't have to worry constantly about break ins, smashed windows, or being attacked on her way home. She felt very lucky to have found someone like Paul, who had been able to take her away from her old life and help her gain the life she deserved. She had truly left her old life behind, she had no contact with any of her parents, and very little to do with her brother, she had bailed him out a few times but then his luck ran out and he had ended up behind bars.

"Hey babe!" Michelle's voice was so excitable as she was reunited with her best friend. Her skin was a darker shade to usual, and her skin was glowing, the holiday really had done her good, she looked amazing and Carla gave her a tight hug before stepping back and admiring the younger woman.

"I knew you'd come back looking like this, the sun must have been good for you!"

"Oh Carla it was amazing, we had the nicest view of the beach and we spent most of the day by the pool. We went out to some amazing restaurants each night, Dean really made the holiday so special"

Carla loved watching how Michelle gushed about her husband, years ago nobody thought they would last, they had just been the pretty popular girl and the heart throb boy in their year at school, who were destined to hook up at some point but nobody imagined they would end up so happily married and with a child too. Everyone expected them to split as soon as Michelle's pregnancy was public knowledge, even Carla, Paul and Liam had been doubtful, but they had well and truly been proved wrong. Michelle and Dean were the happiest couple you could possibly imagine.

"I bet it was nice for you two to spend some time together, without a child there to interrupt you both"

Carla gave her nudge, it was extremely rare that Michelle and Dean ever left Ryan, apart from the occasional evening when they would go for a meal. They had been such amazing parents and had done a truly amazing job over the past decade.

"Yeah" Michelle smirked back at Carla and they both had a laugh.

"What do you want to drink? This ones on me seeing as you've been amazing having Ryan this week?" Michelle waited for Carla's response before going off to the bar, soon returning with a glass of red wine and what appeared to be a lemonade.

"You not drinking?" Carla frowned as Michelle placed the drinks in front of her, then suspecting that her and Dean had possibly over done it at the all inclusive whilst they were away.

Michelle gave no answer, but just laughed as she watched Carla drink the wine for a while.

"Carla, I have something to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell anybody" Michelle suddenly began to appear nervous and Carla started to become concerned, Michelle had seemed slightly on edge since the whole time they had been at the pub.

"Is something wrong? You haven't been yourself today at all"

"Well there is a reason.."

Carla watched as Michelle began to smile slightly, which confused Carla further

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Chelle just spit it out"

"I'm pregnant" Michelle couldn't help the huge smile that began to take over her face, her eyes lighting up as she spoke the words, clearly over the moon.

"Oh my god Chelle! When did you find out? What has Dean said?" Carla nearly squealed with excitement as she embraced her friend, she knew how much Michelle wanted a family and more kids, and now that her and Dean were stable, this couldn't have been a better time for them.

"Not long after we landed, I had a feeling towards the end of the holiday but needed to check, Dean doesn't know yet, I think i'm going to tell him tonight"

"Oh my god this is so exciting! So that glow isn't just holiday glow"

"I just hope Dean is as excited about the news as I am, we have spoken about it recently, but it's happened really quickly!"

Michelle's voice wavered slightly and she felt Carla clutch her hand reassuringly giving it a strong squeeze.

"Well him, Paul and Liam have gone out for a few hours, you will make his night when you tell him later"

Carla kissed the side of Michelle's head before taking another sip of her drink.

"We'll finish these and get home ey, not fair when you can't drink is it"

...…...


End file.
